The Apartment
by Widzilla
Summary: Bidadari mawar putih pujaan seorang pemuda membuat dirinya terus memperhatikan dari kejauhan jendela apartemennya (Fangxfem!Boboiboy)


**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

**WARNING! Fangxfem!Boboiboy**

**Fanfic kecil sebagai penghilang penat saya. Akhir-akhir ini saya merasa kurang semangat melanjutkan fanfic yang ada, dan tiba-tiba muncul sedikit ide yang ingin saya tulis. Hanya _one-shot_ saja dan pendek. Namun kalau ada yang ingin meneruskan, silakan saja ^^**

* * *

_**The Apartment**_

Sebuah apartemen mewah bagai hotel berdiri kokoh pada sebuah daerah elit dalam salah satu kota di Inggris. Namun di seberangnya, terdapat apartemen sederhana yang mungil, mendampingi kemewahan apartemen yang berhadapan dengannya. Di sepanjang jalan berderet toko-toko dan cafe serta kedai yang begitu manis, kontras dengan apartemen bertembok batu-bata merah yang dihiasi tanaman di tiap serambi penghuninya. Sementara, apartemen mewah di seberangnya memperlihatkan arsitektur klasik Eropa.

Seorang pria muda dengan rambut bersurai hitam kebiruan terbaring damai di tempat tidur berukuran besar di kamarnya. Suara alarm dari _handphone_ memaksa dirinya bangun dengan gerutuan dan protes sambil berusaha meraih handphone miliknya di meja samping tempat tidur yang cukup berantakan dengan segala barang-barang yang ada seperti lampu baca, buku-buku, jam tangan, gelas, hingga kaleng minuman soda.

"Uuurgh... iyaaaa... aku banguuun...," tangannya seraya memegangi kepala begitu alarm _handphone_ berhasil dimatikannya. Dari atas buku-buku yang bertumpuk di atas meja, ia mengambil kacamata dengan _frame_ ungu. Jelas nampak kacamata tersebut bermerk mahal. Bahkan baju, jaket, celana yang berserakan di lantai tak rapi semuanya jelas memiliki harga tinggi hanya dengan sekali lihat. Ruangan apartemen tersebut juga memiliki segala perabotan dari kamar hingga kamar mandi dan dapur dengan barang-barang yang memiliki angka nol berjejer lebih dari enam _digit_.

Dengan malas, sang pemuda membuat tubuhnya berusaha duduk di atas pembaringan. Tanpa kain yang melindungi tubuh bagian atas, hanya celana pendek yang ia kenakan untuk tidur, berkat penghangat ruangan yang membuat kamarnya tak sedingin suhu udara benua Eropa di luar sana.

Sang pemuda berjalan gontai sambil menendang-nendang pakaiannya di lantai agar tak mengganggu langkahnya. Di kamar mandi, ia berpegangan pada wastafel dan menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Hai, Fang... jelek sekali tampangmu...," sindirnya kepada diri sendiri.

Namun ejekan tersebut sebenarnya tak menunjukkan kenyataan, justru sebaliknya. Wajah tampan dengan ras Asia kini dibasuh air hingga segar kembali. Fang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya menuju dapur... yang tak kalah berantakan dengan ruang tidurnya.

Memang bagi seorang laki-laki yang tinggal sendirian, apartemen tersebut tidak terlalu berantakan, hanya saja beberapa barang tak ditaruh pada tempatnya akan membuat orang lain gemas ingin membereskannya. Sayang Fang terlalu lelah karena kuliahnya di jurusan Manajemen dan Bisnis.

Sambil mengaduk kopi di _mug_-nya, Fang membuka jendela dan berjalan keluar dari ruang apartemen, bersandar di pagar beranda, menikmati pemandangan kota yang segar. Beruntung ia memilih apartemen pada area yang jarang dilewati kendaraan. Hanya terdengar orang-orang yang saling bersahutan menawarkan jualan dari bawah sana. Pemandangan dari lantai tujuh merupakan pemandangan yang luar biasa untuk Fang.

Terutama, sebuah pemandangan manis dari jendela apartemen di seberang. Apartemen dengan dinding tembok batu-bata merah yang berhias tanaman. Bunga mawar putih yang berkembang indah pada sebuah jendela begitu menarik perhatian mata Fang sejak seseorang menempati kamar apartemen yang tepat di seberang kamar Fang. Lebih lagi sang pemilik bunga.

Seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dengan rambut hitam pendek membuka jendela kamarnya. Dengan senyuman yang amat sangat manis serta hangat, ia menyapa bunga mawar putih di beranda kamarnya, menyiram dan merawatnya penuh kasih sayang.

Setiap melihat pemandangan tersebut, Fang merasa di awang-awang. Tak menyadari dirinya terhipnotis dengan pemandangan manis yang membuatnya tersenyum itu.

Ingin rasanya ia menghampiri sang gadis...

Ingin rasanya ia menanyakan namanya...

Ingin rasanya ia menyapanya...

Ingin rasanya ia mengenalnya...

Namun ia hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Menikmati keindahan surgawi setiap harinya dari jendela kamar apartemen dalam diam.

Begitu damai rasanya setiap ia mengawasi sang pemilik mawar putih...

Ketika ia menikmati teh di sebelah jendela, ketika ia menyirami bunga, ketika ia membaca buku sambil bersantai, ketika ia bermain dengan kucing putih berbulu lebat peliharaannya...

Setiap Fang pulang kuliah dengan penat, segala rasa lelah, kesal, dan apapun yang membuatnya emosi, gadis mawar putih tersebutlah yang sanggup menenangkan hatinya.

Fang selalu mendapati dirinya kagum setiap melihat bidadarinya dalam gaun putih bersih, memperlihatkan lehernya yang jenjang dan sebagian bahunya.

Entah apa yang merasuki Fang hingga ia membeli sebuah kamera profesional sehingga bisa mengambil gambar yang jauh dengan jelasnya. Sambil memasangnya pada _tripod _di dekat jendela kamar, Fang mulai berpikir mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku... kenapa aku jadi _stalker_ begini, sih...?"

Helaan napas sang pemuda bagai menandai ia bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Namun kamera tersebut pada akhirnya selalu menjadi benda yang selalu dicarinya setiap ia memasuki kamar, untuk melihat sosok bidadari pujaannya...

Hingga suatu hari, sosok tersebut menghilang tak terlihat dalam beberapa hari. Meninggalkan bunga mawar putih di depan jendela kamarnya nampak lemas karena tak kena air.

Fang mulai khawatir. Pada awalnya ia berpikir mungkin gadis itu hanya sedang bepergian. Namun kamarnya yang terang jika langit gelap menunjukkan bahwa seharusnya ia ada di dalam kamar.

Sudah lima hari gadis itu tak nampak lagi. Fang tak sanggup menahan rasa khawatirnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi apartemen sang gadis. Tanpa mengetahui nomor kamar, Fang menghitung jumlah lantai dan mengira-ngira nomornya.

Sambil mengenakan jaket dan _syal_, Fang bergegas menuju lift. Penjaga apartemen menyapa Fang yang menyempatkan diri membalas sapaan tersebut sambil buru-buru menyeberang jalan menuju apartemen di seberang.

Begitu membuka pintu gedung, Fang menemukan seorang bapak yang menjaga apartemen tersebut duduk di balik meja tepat di hadapan pintu. Fang langsung menanyakan seorang gadis yang ia gambarkan jelas dengan kata-kata di lantai tujuh apartemen tersebut.

"Ooh, maksudmu Boboiboy...? Ia ada di kamar nomor 705... Apa kau temannya?"

"I, iya... saya hendak menjenguknya... karena dia... tak mengangkat teleponku...," kebohongan Fang tak disadari sang bapak, maka ia diijinkan masuk.

Sampai di depan kamar, Fang menemukan dirinya bernapas tak tentu dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Tangannya agak gemetar bimbang hendak mengetuk pintu kamar sang pujaan hati yang misterius.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Fang akhirnya mengetuk pintu yang tak dijawab sedikit pun dari dalam.

"Pe, permisi... Nona Boboiboy?"

Ada suara garukan kecil dari balik pintu di bagian bawah. Suara meongan kecil terdengar, membuat Fang serta merta menggenggam gagang pintu dan membukanya... yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Begitu pintu terbuka, kucing putih piaraan sang gadis bernama Boboiboy menyambutnya. Fang membuka alas kaki dan mengucapkan salam serta maaf karena ia masuk tanpa ijin.

Kucing putih tersebut terus mengeong seperti ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Fang. Namun ternyata kucing tersebut meminta Fang mengisi mangkuk miliknya yang kosong dengan makanan kucing.

Fang menghela napas sambil memperhatikan kucing tersebut makan dengan rakusnya, "Di mana majikanmu...?"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar lemah dari ruangan lain, "Fluffy...? Di mana kau...?"

Betapa kagumnya Fang yang masih terjongkok di lantai dapur mendapati bidadari mawar putihnya kini berdiri nyata di hadapannya dengan gaun tidurnya berwarna putih, serta _scarf_ lebar yang menghangatkan dirinya. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut nampak kemerahan.

"Si, siapa... kau...?" ujarnya gemetaran melihat seorang pria asing di dapurnya. Fang panik, langsung berdiri berusaha menenangkan Boboiboy, "Ah! Tu, tunggu...! Saya tak bermaksud masuk tanpa ijin...! Sa, saya hanya...!"

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Boboiboy yang kurang hati-hati membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang. Dengan sigap Fang menangkap tubuh yang begitu ringan tersebut. Dari pelukan tersebut, Fang menyadari betapa panasnya suhu tubuh Boboiboy.

"Ka, kau demam tinggi...!" bergegas Fang membaringkan tubuh yang lemas tersebut ke sofa di ruang tengah. Berbeda dengan apartemen miliknya, apartemen Boboiboy nampak begitu kecil dan sederhana. Dipenuhi dengan benda-benda rumah tangga yang menghias hangat.

Boboiboy sendiri merasa tak bisa apa-apa. Tubuhnya begitu lemas dan panas, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Akan kubuatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan... boleh kupinjam dapurmu?" Fang bergegas membuka lemari es, dan tak menemukan apapun di dalamnya. Ternyata karena demam tinggi yang dialaminya, Boboiboy tak bisa keluar belanja. Tanpa pikir panjang Fang langsung mencari selimut di kamar Boboiboy tanpa ijin masuk begitu saja lalu menyelimuti gadis yang terbujur lemah di sofa.

Dari lemari es, Fang mengambil es batu yang ia tuang di sebuah mangkuk dan mencari handuk kecil. Boboiboy kebingungan mendapati dirinya tengah dirawat oleh seorang pria asing yang tak ia kenal sama sekali. Namun kebaikan Fang membuatnya tak bisa menolak apapun yang dilakukan sang pria padanya.

"Kau istirahat saja... aku akan belikan sesuatu...,ya?" Fang mengelus lembut rambut Boboiboy sambil mengompresnya. Fluffy si kucing putih berbaring di atas perut majikannya dengan nyaman bagai menjaga Boboiboy selama Fang pergi.

Dari kedai yang berjejer di samping apartemen, Fang membeli roti, buah, daging, sayuran, dan berbagai macam bahan masakan. Ia bergegas menuju kamar Boboiboy kembali dan menaruh semua belanjaan itu di atas meja dapur. Tentu saja sang pemilik kamar tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan seorang asing di apartemennya. Ia menghampiri Fang yang mulai sibuk di dapur.

"Ma, maaf... anda tak perlu...hh... saya baik-baik saja..."

"Kau istirahat saja... biar kunyalakan penghangat ruangan, ya... Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu..."

Boboiboy kembali merasa tubuhnya diangkat oleh Fang yang membaringkan dirinya kembali di sofa empuk, "Penghangat ruangan... rusak... a, aku... tidak... hh..."

Fang semakin panik. Tak heran gadis itu demam selama lima hari dalam udara dingin. Bahkan selimut yang ia temukan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Boboiboy tak cukup.

"Aku akan membawamu ke apartemenku, ya?"

Boboiboy tak diberi waktu berpikir. Fang langsung mengangkat gadis itu setelah mengenakan jaket pada tubuhnya, lalu keluar kamar diikuti Fluffy. Tentu saja orang-orang memperhatikan seorang pemuda tampan yang menggendong _bridal _seorang gadis menyeberang jalan menuju apartemen mewah menjadi pusat perhatian. Fang tak peduli sama sekali.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar Fang yang agak berantakan. Boboiboy duduk dengan lemas di sofa lebar berwarna hitam di ruang tamu yang luas, dengan Fluffy yang mengendus-endus pakaian Fang yang berserakan di lantai. Buru-buru sang pemuda membereskan kamar seadanya agar bisa ditempati Boboiboy. Ia langsung kembali menggendong tubuh Boboiboy dengan hati-hati dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

Penghangat ruangan ia nyalakan agar gadis itu tak kedinginan lagi. Fang menyadari daster yang dikenakan Boboiboy basah kuyup keringat. Dari lemarinya, Fang mengambil piyama dan menaruhnya di samping Boboiboy, "Kau harus ganti baju... pakailah ini... Aku akan mengambil beberapa barangmu dan belanjaan tadi dari apartemenmu sebentar, ya..."

Fang berdiri setelah yakin Boboiboy berbaring dengan nyaman.

"Ah..."

Langkah Fang terhenti begitu mendengar suara lemah dari sang gadis. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah, Boboiboy berusaha mengeluarkan suara, "A, anu... siapa... anda...?"

Fang merasa bodoh tak memberi tahu namanya, ia tersenyum kecil sambil mengeratkan selimut ke dagu Boboiboy, "Aku Fang... penggemar beratmu..."

Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang kebingungan, Fang bergegas kembali ke apartemen gadis tersebut. Sementara Boboiboy merasa tak punya pilihan selain mengganti bajunya yang memang basah kuyup lalu kembali berbaring lemas. Sementara Fluffy masih asyik bermain-main dengan pakaian kotor Fang di lantai.

Fang akhirnya kembali dengan barang-barang di tangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak bubur untuk Boboiboy... setelah membersihkan dapur dahulu tentunya. Karena nyaris tak ada piring bersih untuk digunakan. Fluffy yang penasaran dengan apartemen Fang terus mengendus-endus segala benda di seluruh ruangan, tiba-tiba melompat ke meja dapur dan dengan santainya duduk di samping belanjaan memperhatikan Fang yang sibuk beres-beres.

Begitu bubur panas siap, Fang membawanya ke kamar dan duduk di samping Boboiboy, "Makanlah... kau akan merasa lebih baik..."

Boboiboy kebingungan menerima perlakuan begitu istimewa dari Fang. Sambil duduk dan bersandar pada bantal, ia hanya bisa memandangi pemuda di hadapannya dengan heran.

"Ng... Tuan Fang..."

"Panggil saja aku Fang... nah, ayo... makanlah..."

Boboiboy begitu malu ketika Fang menyodorkannya sesuap bubur yang telah ditiupnya perlahan agar hangat, "Sa, saya bisa makan sendiri..."

Fang tersenyum menempatkan sebuah meja kecil di pangkuan Boboiboy agar ia bisa makan di tempat tidur dengan nyaman. Sebelum memakan bubur panas tersebut begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala sang gadis. Ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkannya.

"Fang... se, sebenarnya siapa kau...? Mengapa kau begitu baik padaku...?"

Fang tercekat. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan kekaguman dirinya pada Boboiboy dari awal. Tentu saja sang gadis heran bercampur terkejut mengetahui dirinya memiliki seorang pengagum rahasia.

"Maafkan aku... karena tak sopan sudah memperhatikanmu dari jauh... tapi sungguh aku hanya melihatmu dari sisi jendela samping dapur kamarmu...! Aku tak melihat apapun yang seharusnya tak kulihat...!"

Boboiboy mempercayai pria tersebut. ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menyendok bubur yang lezat di pangkuannya. Sungguh ia nyaris tak bisa percaya seorang tampan bak pangeran tengah mengagumi dirinya.

"Mm, kalau boleh... apakah aku boleh mengenal dirimu? Aku mengetahui namamu dari penjaga apartemen..."

Boboiboy mengangguk malu-malu. Senyuman Fang membuat wajah tampannya semakin bersinar membuat Boboiboy semakin merona, "A, aku Boboiboy... aku tinggal di apartemen seberang... pekerjaanku... pelayan di cafe kecil di bawah apartemen sana..."

Fang terdiam, ia tak menyangka gadis semanis itu menjadi pelayan cafe. Sungguh ia merasa rugi tak pernah mengunjungi cafe tempat Boboiboy bekerja, "Aku Fang... aku mahasiswa semester lima jurusan Manajemen dan Bisnis... dan ini... ini apartemenku..."

Boboiboy memandang sekelilingnya yang penuh kemewahan dengan takjub. Hanya saja... tempat itu nampaknya butuh dibersihkan. Bahkan Fluffy sudah menganggap dirinya di rumah sendiri dan tidur-tiduran di atas pakaian kotor Fang.

Fang merona sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali dengan gugup. Sebenarnya ia malu memperlihatkan isi kamarnya yang lumayan tak rapi itu. Namun Boboiboy tersenyum maklum. Dari buku-buku yang berserakan dan bertumpuk di meja serta lantai, pastilah Fang sibuk belajar hingga terkadang lupa kewajibannya mengurus diri.

Tak disangka, keduanya kini cocok satu sama lain dan asyik mengobrol hingga Boboiboy lelah. Fang membuat pembaringannya lebih nyaman agar gadis tersebut istirahat dengan tenang.

Wajah cantik nan lembut ia pandangi tanpa bosan.

"Sungguh susah kupercaya... bidadari mawar putihku kini berbaring di tempat tidurku...," Fang mencium kening sang gadis yang terlelap dengan damai.

Sang tambatan hati yang bagai putri negeri dongeng mendamaikan hati dan menghangatkan apartemen Fang.

* * *

"Aku tak percaya ini! Dia tak memberi kabar sama sekali...!"

Nada tinggi seorang wanita terdengar menggema pada sebuah rumah mewah bagai kastil. Sementara seorang pria duduk sambil menyandarkan punggung pada bangkunya sambil bersantai membaca surat kabar.

"Fang ini bagaimana, sih!? Masa ibunya disuruh menelepon duluan!"

Sang nyonya mondar-mandir mengibaskan rambutnya yang tergerai indah, membuat para _maid _ketakutan, "Nyo, nyonya Elizabeth... Teh anda...," Elizabeth langsung menyambar dan meneguk habis tehnya yang telah hangat lalu melempar cangkirnya ke udara dan ditangkap oleh seorang _maid_. Nampak begitu biasa mereka menghadapi emosi sang nyonya, hanya tetap saja kemarahannya membuat mereka takut.

"Hhh, Elly... Fang sudah besar... lagipula bukankah ia sudah menelepon tiga hari yang lalu...?"

"Hao suamikuuu! Kau tak mengerti perasaan seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anak semata wayangnya! Harusnya dia telepon tiap hariiii!"

Hao menghela napas begitu panjang melihat istrinya mendramatisir dengan tersedu-sedu seperti dalam sinetron murahan.

"Tiap hari... itu akan mengganggu pelajarannya... Mengertilah keadaannya..."

Elizabeth menatap tajam dengan sebal pada suaminya, "Aku hanya ingin mendengar kabar bahwa ia telah menemukan seseorang yang akan mendampingi hidupnya kelak! Masa sejak dahulu ia tak pernah pacaran!? Masa harus kita yang cariin!? Nanti dia pasti protes!"

"Elly... sabarlah... Fang butuh waktu..."

"WAKTU SAMPAI KAPAAAAAN? Cukup! Aku akan menyusulnya! Siapkan barang-barangku! Lalu siapkan pesawat! Aku akan berangkat SEKARANG!"

Para pelayan bubar melaksanakn perintah sang ratu di rumah tersebut. Hao tak sanggup lagi berkomentar. Ia kembali membuka surat kabar dan meminum teh yang telah disiapkan _butler_.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Fang menjalani hari-hari barunya bersama sang pujaan hati. Kini Boboiboy sering berkunjung ke tempat Fang atau bahkan sebaliknya. Makan malam bersama secara bergantian dengan saling mengundang, mengobrol, hingga berkencan. Bahkan Fang rajin mengunjungi cafe tempat Boboiboy bekerja.

Bunga mawar putih berkembang begitu segar di apartemen Boboiboy, membuat Fang terus tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sang gadis yang berada di seberang.

Suatu pagi, Boboiboy yang mengunjungi Fang di apartemennya menemukan sang pemuda tengah mengenakan kemeja dengan rapi, namun ia terlihat gugup.

"Fang...? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ah, ng... a, aku ada ujian presentasi hari ini... Aku gugup sekali..."

Boboiboy tersenyum sambil membantu Fang merapikan jasnya. Ia memberikan kecupan kecil di kening dan pipi Fang, "Kau pasti bisa... aku akan mendoakanmu..."

Fang tersenyum lebar. Ia merasa begitu lebih tenang. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh ramping kekasihnya. Ciuman mesra ia berikan di bibir manis bagai kelopak bunga.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy... aku mencintaimu..."

* * *

Selama Fang pergi, Boboiboy berinisiatif membereskan kamar Fang hingga bersih dan rapi. Ruangan mewah dan luas itu begitu sepi. Boboiboy memperhatikan luar jendela, di mana jendela apartemennya nampak jelas dari situ.

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh terdengar di pintu depan. Boboiboy menghampiri, namun sebelum ia hendak membuka, pintu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu.

Seorang wanita dengan wajah kesal memasuki ruangan apartemen dengan koper-koper besar di sampingnya.

Kedua perempuan saling bertatapan dan terkejut, terlebih Elizabeth yang menemukan seorang gadis di kamar apartemen anaknya... sedang menggenggam sapu. Ia berpikir cepat dan menebak.

"Ah, apa kau _maid _di sini...?"

Boboiboy tak sanggup berkata apa-apa mendengar nada dingin dari wanita yang nampak begitu dewasa di hadapannya. Dalam pikirannya ia terus bertanya-tanya... apa hubungan Fang dengan wanita tersebut... "I, iya... saya... _maid_..."

"Oh, bisa kau bantu aku membawa koper-koper ini masuk...? Hh, melelahkan sekali... aku sampai lupa kalau Fang sudah pindah dari apartemen lamanya... buang-buang waktu saja aku menengok apartemen lama lalu kemari... Mana Fang?"

"Ah, ng... dia... se, sedang kuliah..."

"Ooh, ya sudah... aku mau mandi dulu... Bisa tolong buatkan aku teh?"

Boboiboy mengangguk kecil. Dalam dirinya berkecamuk perasaan tak menentu. Terus bertanya-tanya siapa wanita tersebut dan apa hubungannya dengan Fang.

Sementara Elizabeth mandi, Boboiboy membuatkan teh di dapur Fang, sambil terus bimbang akan hubungan mereka. Apakah Fang membohonginya, apakah Fang benar-benar mencintainya...

Begitu Elizabeth selesai mandi, ia menikmati teh yang disiapkan Boboiboy, "Ah... lezat sekali... terima kasih, ya..."

"Ng, sa, saya... pamit pulang..."

"Oh, oke... baiklah..."

Begitu ia berbalik menuju pintu, Elizabeth tengah menelepon Fang dan membuat Boboiboy terhenti mendadak, "Halo? Fang, sayang... di mana kau?"

_Sayang..._ _Fang sayang..._

Setelah menutup pintu, Boboiboy berlari meninggalkan apartemen Fang dengan hati hancur. Dalam kamarnya ia menangis, membuat Fluffy, kucingnya khawatir dan mengelus-eluskan tubuhnya pada kepala Boboiboy menghibur.

* * *

Sore itu, begitu membuka pintu dengan terburu-buru, Fang menemukan Elizabeth sedang bereksperimen di dapur... membuat segala kerja Boboiboy menjadi berantakan kembali.

"MAMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?"

"Oh, hai sayang... Mama sedang masak untukmu..."

Fang terdiam melihat ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dalam wajan yang kehitaman. Bau aneh memenuhi ruangan membuat Fang langsung membuka jendela.

"Hh, kenapa kau tak mengabariku dulu...?"

"Aku ibumu! Apa perlu aku mengabari kapan aku mau menjenguk anakku tersayang?"

Fang menggelengkan kepala kesal, tak percaya pada ibunya yang suka bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Lalu ia baru menyadari bahwa seharusnya Boboiboy menunggu dirinya di situ.

"Mah... kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis di sini?"

"Oh? _Maid _tadi siang? Dia pamit pulang..."

"_MAID_!? MAH! DIA BUKAN _MAID_! DIA PACARKU!"

Elizabeth langsung terbengong sambil memegang panci yang berisikan sup bagai lahar di dalamnya. Ia terkejut setengah mati mendengar anak lelakinya ternyata sudah punya pacar.

"KAMU PUNYA PACAR!? KENAPA NGGAK BILANG! YANG TADI ITU!? MANIS BANGET! KOK BISA JADI PACARMU YANG KAYAK BEGINI!? KAMU PELET DIA? SIAPA NAMANYA!?" Fang panik begitu mamanya melempar panci saking girang mendengar kabar baik tersebut. Untung dengan sigap Fang berhasil menangkap panci yang isinya nyaris membuat muntah.

"AKU NGGAK PELET SIAPA-SIAPA!" Fang buru-buru menelepon Boboiboy, namun tak diangkat sama sekali. Ia menjadi khawatir bahwa Boboiboy salah sangka. Tanpa berganti baju, ia langsung kembali menuju pintu, namun sebelum keluar dari kamar aprtemennya, Fang memberi peringatan pada sang ibunda yang berbunga-bunga, "Mama... jangan masak lagi. Nggak usah ngapa-ngapain. Duduk aja. Kalem...," lalu Fang melanjutkan tujuannya menghampiri Boboiboy di apartemen seberang.

Elizabeth menjadi kesal sambil bersungut-sungut, "Ih, sama mama sendiri kok begitu...? Biarin deh, aku mau buat sesuatu buat Fang dan pacarnya, ah...!" tanpa peduli kanan-kiri, Elizabeth melanjutkan eksperimen anehnya sambil menelepon suaminya untuk segera ke apartemen Fang dengan segera.

* * *

Sementara Fang buru-buru menghampiri kamar Boboiboy. Ia mengetuk lumayan keras sambil memanggil nama sang gadis, namun tak ada jawaban. Dari sakunya, ia keluarkan kunci duplikat yang diberikan sang gadis untuknya. Begitu pintu terbuka, Fang menemukan Fluffy yang dengan santai tidur-tiduran di lantai.

Fang langsung menuju kamar Boboiboy dan menemukan gadis itu tengah berbaring. Ia tertidur.

Dengan perlahan, Fang mendekatinya dan kini jelas terlihat ada bekas air mata di pipi Boboiboy. Ia baru menangis hingga tertidur.

Fang begitu hancur melihat ekspresi demikian dari kekasihnya. Perlahan tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Boboiboy, membuat gadis itu terbangun.

"Ah...! Fa, Fang...!"

Fang langsung memeluk erat gadis pujaannya. Boboiboy tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia masih kebingungan. Tapi tangannya membalas pelukan tersebut dengan memeluk erat tubuh Fang.

"Boboiboy... kau... tadi siang... wanita yang datang ke apartemenku... kau salah sangka..."

Boboiboy berusaha mendengarkan kata-kata Fang yang terpotong-potong karena sambil berusaha mengatur napas.

"Dia... ibuku..."

Boboiboy kini merasa begitu malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah menangisi hal yang tak perlu ia khawatirkan. Fang tertawa kecil melihat wajah Boboiboy merona namun penuh kelegaan. Keduanya saling memeluk hingga terbaring di tempat tidur Boboiboy.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Fang... aku..."

"Ssh... sudahlah... aku juga minta maaf... tidak menceritakan tentang keluargaku lebih banyak padamu..."

Keduanya saling berciuman dengan mesra. Hingga Fang teringat sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Ng, Boboiboy... aku rasa kita harus segera ke apartemenku... sekarang juga..."

Boboiboy yang heran hanya bisa mengikuti Fang bersama dengan Fluffy.

Dan... mereka menemukan kamar apartemen Fang dipenuhi bau aneh yang membuat Fluffy mendesis penuh horor.

"MAMAAAA! AKU UDAH BILANG NGGAK USAH MASAAAAK!"

"Ih, mama' kan mau buat pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu dan... AAAAH! SELAMAT DATANG, SAYANG!" Elizabeth langsung menyambar memeluk Boboiboy yang terkejut bukan main, sementara Fang panik menangkap wajan yang melayang dilempar Elizabeth.

Boboiboy senang ibu Fang menerima dirinya dengan terbuka, namun panci berisi sesuatu yang menyembul-nyembul keluar membuatnya panik, "Ko, kompornya!"

Fang langsung mematikan kompor dan membuka jendela, menyalakan kipas angin agar bau aneh lekas keluar dari kamarnya. Fluffy tak henti-hentinya mendesis pada panci di atas kompor. Boboiboy panik mengipas-ngipas wajan yang telah hitam menjadi arang. Entah apa dosa sang wajan hingga terkutuk menjadi arang hitam yang keras oleh Elizabeth.

Sementara sang nyonya dengan bahagia membukakan pintu untuk suaminya yang baru datang. Tentu saja pemandangan luar biasa di kamar Fang tak lagi mengejutkan Hao. Ia tahu istrinya bukan koki yang baik.

"Ma... kau bikin ulah apa lagi, sih...?"

"Apa, sih...? Kan mama cuma pingin masak sesuatu untuk Fang dan pacarnya..."

Hao menghela napas begitu panjang melihat Fang dan Boboiboy heboh membersihkan dapur dan berusaha mengeluarkan bau dari dalam ruangan. Sang kepala keluarga hanya mengangkat alis melihat seekor kucing putih mendesis pada panci yang tutupnya bergerak-gerak... entah apa yang ada di dalamnya, Hao tak mau membayangkan.

* * *

Akhirnya makan malam dimasak berdua oleh Fang dan Boboiboy, sementara Hao berusaha menahan Elizabeth agar ia tak ke dapur dengan niat ingin membantu kedua insan tersebut. Untung ada Fluffy yang membuat Elizabeth betah duduk sambil mengusap-usap bulu halus sang kucing.

Fang begitu senang bisa memperkenalkan Boboiboy pada kedua orang tuanya. Hao tersenyum penuh kelegaan sambil menyantap santapan lezat hasil karya calon menantunya. Namun Fang hanya bisa memijit keningnya ketika Elizabeth nyaris menelepon desainer gaun pengantin serta memesan gedung untuk pernikahan Fang dan Boboiboy.

Melihat keluarga Fang yang begitu elit, Boboiboy merasa rendah diri. Tapi Hao dan Elizabeth nampak begitu menikmati cerita Boboiboy ketika ia memperkenalkan diri dan menceritakan latar belakangnya, apa pekerjaannya, dan keluarganya.

* * *

Sementara Boboiboy mencuci piring ditemani Fluffy dan dibantu Elizabeth, Hao mengobrol dengan Fang di beranda.

"Bagaimana Boboiboy... menurut papa...?"

Hao tersenyum sambil menyeruput kopinya, "Ia gadis yang baik, sederhana, pandai memasak... dan ia bisa merawatmu... Papa senang kau mendapat gadis baik-baik..."

Fang tersenyum bangga mendengarnya.

"Kakekmu pernah bilang... jika seorang gadis memiliki kepribadian baik, rajin, pandai memasak dan merawat tanaman... ia adalah calon istri yang baik..."

Fang terdiam, "Ng... bagaimana papa bisa memilih mama...? Dia' kan tak bisa..."

**PRANG!**

Hao dan Fang terdiam. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mendengar piring pecah dalam sepuluh menit.

"Papa permisi sebentar...," Fang mengangguk.

Hao kembali menemani Fang sambil menyeret Elizabeth yang menggerutu pada suaminya karena tak diperbolehkan membantu Boboiboy.

"Aku heran bagaimana papa bisa memilih menikah dengan mama..."

"Hah? Apa? Kalian membicarakan apa' sih?" tanya Elizabeth penasaran. Hao tertawa kecil, "Ada sifat-sifat dari mamamu yang tak dimiliki gadis lain dan membuatku tertarik padanya..."

Fang mengangkat alis sementara Elizabeth menyadari apa yang tengah diperbincangkan oleh ayah-anak tersebut, "Aku tak akan memaafkan kalian kalau membicarakan hal buruk mengenaiku..."

Hao dan Fang tertawa sambil memeluk sang nyonya yang akhirnya mau tak mau tersenyum, menyadari keteledorannya di dapur.

Ketiganya kembali masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Boboiboy telah selesai mencuci piring. Bahkan ia menyeduh teh untuk dinikmati bersama-sama.

Kini Elizabeth tak perlu pusing memikirkan pasangan yang tepat untuk anaknya, Hao turut lega bahwa Fang memiliki pilihan yang baik, Fang senang karena kedua orang tuanya menerima Boboiboy dengan baik, dan Boboiboy lega... Hao membuat Elizabeth berjanji tak akan melakukan eksperimen aneh lagi di dapur.

Sementara Fluffy merasa senang karena perutnya terisi dan mengawali tidurnya dengan menguap lebar.

Bunga mawar putih terus mekar dengan segar dan anggun di beranda kamar. Hingga suatu saat bunga tersebut akan mekar indah di taman sebuah rumah megah yang dihuni sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai dengan kedua anak mereka yang bermain-main penuh keceriaan, menikmati indahnya mawar putih polos penuh keanggunan.

* * *

**END**


End file.
